Wings and Shadows
by Katelina
Summary: Four years since the defeat of Naraku, a new threat has swept the world. Darkness threatening the world's balance has forced the hand of the greatest of all tenshi. Kagome and Inuyasha, joined by great faces of old, are forced to face their fates and come into their powers as they enter into an ancient battle as old as time itself and uncover the truth of their combined past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here comes my new story. This piggy backs off my one shot _By the Well_ but by no means requires you read it first. That is a story to set up the relationship dynamics this story builds upon.

I hope you enjoy. I have been plotting the main concepts behind this story for about a year now and am happy to finally get it down. Please read and review.

As always – I don't own Inuyasha. In addition, some story elements and demon types are borrowed from _Spirited Away_ (although this is in no way an actual cross over).

 _ **Wings and Shadows**_

 **By Katelina**

 **Chapter One**

His great tri-colored wings elicited two responses: either awe or fear. There was rarely another response.

Which was why he was so taken aback by the young priestess before him – she showed little response besides one of respect due his status.

"Priestess Kaede."

The twenty-year-old one eyed priestess gave him a great bow signifying her response. "To what do I owe the honor of ye's presence, great tenshi."

Hiroto lifted his hand to silence her and motioned for her to rise from her bow. "I have a task for you, but before I explain you must agree to do it."

Kaede's good eye was the only indication of her surprise. It expanded momentarily before she gave a slight nod once more. "We priestesses owe our spiritual powers to your ancient line of tenshis, great Master Hiroto. I shall do whatever you have tasked for me."

He gave her a curt nod, satisfied with her response. Sure that she had accepted his task, he reached inside his left sleeve. Grasping the small metal dagger which was wrapped tightly in a plain white scarf, he withdrew it taking a moment to whisper a quiet prayer. He handed the bundle to the priestess who held it in her palms, warry to close her hands around such a gift.

"This dagger is not for you, but you must keep it." He awaited Kaede's acknowledgment before continuing. "This treasure is only for the true bearer to use. You are not the bearer. The true bearer will know what to do when they come across this dagger."

"How will I know who the dagger's true bearer is, oh great one?"

"You shall know." He expanded his wings, giving them a few large flaps before moving away from her to take off to the skies. "And one more thing, do not ever read the words written on the hilt and blade. The words are not for you."

She nodded again. "I shall keep is safe for ye."

The great tenshi Hiroto nodded his head before stepping even further back and disappearing to the trees.

He knew he must retire. He felt the call to his castle within the clouds. His great meditation was coming, but he had more to do before he could go. He felt a tug to the great tree, the same tree that had held such importance to him in the past. He landed upon the ground letting his wings dissipate into a spiral of gold, silver and white feathers. He approached the base of the tree, pausing just beneath the slumbering form of the young hanyou pinned there.

Hiroto, with all his magnificence, could release the boy. But this would not serve his purpose. While Hiroto was unsure yet of what that purpose was, he knew that the boy must remain trapped as he was for many years to come. Somehow, at some time, he would be released. The boy had potential, but he would have to grow into it.

He had promised his truest friend to look after the dog-eared boy with his father's silver hair. While he wondered what the Great Dog General would think of his lack of action to release the boy, he knew that Inutaisho would forgive him. Inuyasha must earn his own way in this world without Hiroto's involvement. It was a must – or else Inuyasha could never live up to his potential. It is not for the weak of heart to save the world.

Giving one last look at the boy he whispered another silent prayer. This time personal, a wish for Inuyasha's future. A wish that one day he would meet his destiny, and when he did, he would have something to fight for.

* * *

Breath. It was heavy, sweet, and lingered in his chest like a weight. It felt strange to expand his lungs – pushing out his chest felt unnatural but satisfying. It was amazing how a simple act like breathing, which came so naturally, felt so strange and foreign to him after all this time.

He had had no reason to breath in the afterlife, no reason to expand his chest. He spoke, related, but breath had nothing to do with it. Now his breath was the lifeblood that kept his ancient heart beating.

He became acutely aware of the sounds his heart was making. They pounded all the way up into his ears. He felt his ears twitch in response as if they were trying to turn towards the sound only to realize that the sound was coming from within.

He stretched his legs, his claws digging deeply into the hard ground. Stretching, he expanded his fur and ears, feeling everything stand on end. He rotated his giant head back and forth, rolling it a few times for good measure.

Despite all the unfamiliar qualities, there was one thing he had missed for the last two hundred and fifty years: his true form.

He leapt forwards letting his feet smash against the ground. He bound about, hopping and nipping at his own tail. To outsiders he would appear a mere pup, playing games and joyfully tumbling through the ruins around him.

But in truth he was not a pup – not by a long shot. He was simply enjoying his renewed body, familiarizing himself with his scents and abilities. It would not be long before they would be needed – and so he better be used to it.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over pulling the sleeping miko up next to him. He placed a kiss to her forehead as she snored softly against his chest. She tangled her fingers in his fire rat as she often did, snuggling her head into his chest as she tried to find comfort and warmth.

For all its benefits, the fire rat was not very good at transmitting heat to his tired and cold woman.

It wouldn't be long until his surprise would be done so he wouldn't have to keep her under the stars whenever she tucked herself into his lap to go to sleep. He could provide her with a real home, a real shelter, a hut all her own so that she wouldn't have to borrow a matt on Kaede's floor (not that she slept there very often anymore). While he was sure it "built character" or whatever annoying nonsense Kaede claimed, he wanted instead to pamper her and show her that he would always protect her.

The morning light broke overhead and he tugged her gently to rest over top of him, her legs fitting perfectly between his thighs. While his firerat absorbed heat and failed to transfer it, Kagome's body was blazing and her robes did nothing to prevent her loss of heat.

"Wake up wench." Inuyasha brushed his lips across her forehead awkwardly trying to find the perfect angle for him to look at her while he kissed the top of her furrowed brows. However annoyingly he failed, finding his nose as close to poking her in the eye as it could without making contact. He briefly smirked to himself about how funny it would be if he had actually done so, but his smirk quickly vanished when he imagined just how man SITS! He would have to survive.

"Five…more minutes..."

"Feh. I ain't that stupid alarm clerk." He shook her gently and she grumbled.

Kagome opened one eye and glanced up at him before shutting it tightly again, hoping he didn't notice. He had through, and brought his fingers down across her sides – his claws gently caressing her sides and forcing a giggle. "Clock, alarm c-l-o-c-k."

Inuyasha shook her again, this time a little more violently.

"Seriously, a few more minutes please."

"Feh, Kaede is going to be looking for you soon wench. It's time to go." While understanding of their relationship, Kaede still had expectations of Kagome as a training miko. Besides, with them not being married, Kagome sleeping within Inuyasha's arms gave off an impression of impropriety.

Grumbling, Kagome stood, stretching her arms behind her head and arching her back. She slowly spot checked herself after a long yawn – she still had her priestess robes on and her hair had stayed somewhat tied back behind her head. All in all, a good enough example of her appearance as so make herself presentable to the towns' people today.

Inuyasha grinned up at her from the ground, rubbing his claws gently against her ankle. He rolled, nipping at the base causing her to yip and jump away from him.

"Behave!"

He grinned and shook his head.

"SIT!"

The grin was gone as his body smashed further into the ground forming a nice divot.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and turned to walk away, swaying her hips in sass to signify her win.

Despite the splitting pain in his head, Inuyasha watched her walk away with a sense of pride. He still couldn't believe she was his. It had taken a long time due to what Kagome called his "idiot self", a year from the date she arrived back to this era and the day they kissed again, for him to finally be willing to accept that it was okay for him to be with her. Even after this acceptance that their relationship was okay, it had been slow to develop, with much coaxing from Kagome. She was incredibly patient, some days he simply basked in the feeling of having her, others being afraid that he wasn't good enough. Each day she gaged his moods and did what was necessary – sometimes with gentle words and other times with angry sits.

The first time they had walked into town together, Kagome's arm looped through his, he had been amazed by the lack of response from people. While he noticed eyes upon them, there was no indication of any negative reactions – in face, and his heat still heated at the memory – one old woman Kaede regularly produced medicine for grumbled about how it was "about damn time." While he had no doubts that if they left the village the response may be different, they had yet to find a need to. Even when he left to help Miroku with an exorcism, Kagome stayed behind and focused on the needs of their local community.

And she was damn good at it. She had flourished into her role as miko. While she still held the same spunk she'd had when she was 15, even picking up some of his more colorful language, she had become a guiding light for the community – healing the sick, caring for children, comforting the dying. This was always the hardest part for her, accepting that sometimes people must die. He remembered the first time she had aided a dying woman whom she had become very attached to. Once she had passed and the family comforted, when Kagome walked away later that night she had wept in his arms until the light came up the next morning. He had held her under the goshinboku as her body racked with sobs. He remembered how easy it had been for him to comfort him, and how his discomfort with her tears had shifted from embarrassment and awkwardness to the need to share her pain and relieve it.

Once she was out of sight he rolled back over onto his back, looking up at the sky through the holes in the trees above him. For the first time in his life things were looking up.

That was when he noticed the odd feeling in his right eye. It began as a slight itch as if dust or dirt had gotten into his eye – but the feeling began to change to a burn. He sat up, leaning his head forward into his hand as the burning turned to pressure. He yelled out, the pain in his eye ripping through him as he bent forward and felt the black pearl contained within his eye fall out and into his hand. Instantaneously he felt relief, but he had little time to acknowledge it as the pearl began to glow.

* * *

Standing in the doorway of Kaede's hut Kagome felt it. Inuyasha was in pain. Without a pause she took off, leaving behind a baffled Kaede and Rin. Running as fast as she could back to him she heard his cry of pain and it sent a cold shiver directly to her heart. She had heard that noise before, and every time it shook her to her bones.

"INUYASHA!" She called out to him, arriving back into the clearing containing the goshinboku. Inuyasha was slouched forwards, holding his palm in front of him, the black pearl from his empty white eye lying before him. It took her a moment to realize what was happening. She gasped as the pearl flew from his hand, expanding for a moment before a silver haired inu appeared from the resulting portal.

As quickly as the portal had opened it closed. The pearl ceased glowing and snapped back in place, smashing back into Inuyasha's eye sending him sprawling onto his back. Kagome ran to his side, crouching beside him and supporting his arm as he sat up into a slouched back position. Inuyasha sat up more, pulling Kagome up against him as the crouching inu lifted his head to sniff the air. Seemingly interested, he stood from his crouch turning around to stare down at Inuyasha and Kagome from their position on the ground.

The handle of the tetsusaiga glowed and shook against Inuyasha's hip. Inuyasha stood, putting his body between the inu and Kagome. Kagome, standing, peaked her head around Inuyasha to get a good look at the man standing before them.

Despite having never met him alive, Kagome knew that armor all too well. She knew Inuyasha did as well. Tetsusaiga hummed and settled beneath Inuyasha's hand as Inuyasha drew the blade from its scabbard. Holding the blade out before him he gripped it tightly as he watched for the wind scar, prepared to attack at the first sign of trouble.

But somehow Inuyasha knew that effort would be futile. There was no way the great sword tetsusaiga would ever betray its former master. The sword knew just as well as he did who the man was standing before them, and it would never do harm to the man who had given it life.

Inutaisho had returned to the land of the living.

* * *

End of chapter one! What do you think? Would love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings and Shadows**

 **Chapter Two – The Return**

"For a dead man, you don't smell much like grave yard dirt."

Even if Inutaisho had not known who's eye he had come from, he would have known who the speaker was immediately. The bright red fire rat robe and humming yokai blade said all that was necessary. Inuyasha – the child he had only looked upon once with mortal eyes, and had never had the opportunity to touch. Seeing how Inuyasha gripped his old fang gave Inutaisho an odd sense of closeness - while he had never been able to touch his son his fang did.

"I suppose then that I'm not dead, now am I?"

"Keh," Inuyasha brandished his blade in a threatening manner – raising it even higher so that the blade cut the plains of his face straight down his nose. His control of the blade was impressive. "Plenty of dead people have shown their faces to us in the past – this ain't no difference."

"Son, nothing about me is normal."

"Feh." Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment as Inutaisho approached calmly, gripping the blade to the sharp edge pressed into his palm. Inutaisho pressed back against Inuyasha forcefully for a moment to test the blade's give. Inuyasha did not allow any give, which should have resulted in a deep cut along the daiyokai's palm – yet nothing but pressure resulted. The daiyokai smirked lightly.

"Put it away son, as you can see tetsusaiga has no interest in harming me."

"A tooth that bites the tongue has no interest in that either, but it can still harm the master." The girl behind Inuyasha spoke for the first time, placing a soft hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Tetsusaiga hummed in response.

Inuyasha grinned at Inutaisho's surprised response. "You heard the lady, I ain't putting the blade away. Now talk old man, what the hell are you doing here?"

Inutaisho had been allowed the rare opportunity to see his sons as they developed – his work had earned him the privilege, but still, the rare views had not offered him a deep understanding of his young son. While Inuyasha was 204-years-old he was still a boy in many ways, as was evident in the way he spoke to his father – an alpha of the highest level. While he was alive, Inutaisho had been the greatest of all Inu – the loyal daiyokai who had been given their strength and human forms from the great tenshi they served. The Inu were arguably the most powerful race of daiyokai in all of Japan, and with Inutaisho at their head there was no doubt as to whom was the most powerful.

But still, his boyish son brandished his old blade with such efficiency that Inutaisho was taken aback. Perhaps he would let Inuyasha's brash behavior stand – for now at least.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, do you intend to kill the man who gave you life, and the greatest of all your strength – who's very fang you bare? If so, bring me down now. If not, put tetsusaiga away."

"Keh, should kill you for these damn ears alone." As if on cue Inuyasha's ears twitched, but still he did not lower his blade.

The girl behind Inuyasha could see this was a standoff that wasn't going anywhere. She stepped out from behind Inuyasha's back and placed a firm hand on his arm. The pressure she exerted wouldn't have caused Inuyasha's arm to budge if he hadn't wanted to, but still he lowered his blade. She looked at him as if pleading for him to put away the great sword. Inuyasha growled softly, but still placed the blade back into its scabbard. A look of relief washed over the girl's face before she turned back to Inutaisho.

Her smell was strange. It was familiar, yet entirely unique to her. He could sense her reiki push back against his daiyokai aura automatically, it appeared effortless for her to do so. Normally a miko's aura would weakly rub against his, but hers met his and pushed back. She was powerful, that much was sure.

That was when he caught her dark blue eyes. While blue eyes weren't by any means the norm, they weren't exactly rare either. But hers – they were the deepest set of blue that matched the early night sky. Despite the depth, they glowed, her power radiating through the stark white of her eyes that contrast the blue. The whites of her eyes were uniquely pure and bright white, drawing out the depth of the blue. They were startlingly beautiful, and if Inutaisho had not previously known another pair of eyes – just one – that were just like hers he would be taken aback. He wondered if her eyes were what tricked his nostrils into finding familiar qualities in her scent.

"I did what you asked, now do what I want." Inuyasha glared at the man across from them. Inutaisho tried to remain as impassive as possible. Rash and forceful, he wasn't sure whether to be proud or annoyed. Since he couldn't decide which, both would suffice.

Again the girl gave off a little sigh, linking her arm in Inuyasha's. "You are the Great Dog General, Lord Inutaisho, are you not?"

Inutaisho nodded his great head, his silver hair brushing the back of his armor gently.

The girl smiled softly. She pulled herself away a bit and sunk into a deep bow to indicate her respect for his status.

"I am the miko-in-training of this village. My name is Kagome. It is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

For the first time, Inutaisho allowed himself a genuine smile. Inuyasha grumbled low in his throat as Inutaisho bowed his head indicating his acknowledgment of her respectful gesture. If he had not noticed his son's protective gaze of the girl he would have extended his hands to her in greating. But as such, Inuyasha was on edge and clearly desired to protect this girl and Inutaisho did not want to press his son on their first meeting. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance young MIko. Although, based on your aura, I supposed your title is more due to humility than an actual need to consider yourself a trainee. It is unlikely many miko are capable of matching your raw power."

"Flatterer." Pink tinged Kagome's pale cheeks and Inuyasha grumbled indignently. She elbowed him softly and he growled.

"Believe me, I still have much to learn."

"Keh," Inuyasha was growing impatient, toying with the handle of the still gently humming tetsusaiga.

Inutaisho took not of Inuyasha's impatience. This would need to be fixed if he was to reach his true potential. It is very likely this impatience and unwillingness to show dedication to a single solitary effort was likely why he had yet to tap into the true power of an Inu. But this was for later – for now he knew he should at least put the boy's mind to ease.

"I suppose I should tell you what I can, although I am afraid I only have limited information as to why I am back myself."

"What the hell do you mean 'limited information'? You were resurrected weren't you?"

"Revived, not resurrected. There's a difference."

"Keh, and I suppose you're going to tell us you don't know who did it and we're going to have to find out who _resurrected_ you and why."

Inutaisho narrowed his great yellow eyes at the boy. He reminded him much of a young Inu pup. While he hated to admit it, Inuyasha reminded him much of himself at his age. He sighed internally, remembering just how much of an annoyance he was to his own father. If even half of his ancient memory was correct, this was going to be a long century or two _if_ Inuyasha could become the man he was capable of being. If he wasn't capable, tetsusaiga never would have allowed Inuyasha to brandish it so expertly.

"For reference, resurrection is a process by which remains are rebuilt from the Earth and the soul is forcefully returned. To be revived is to have one's soul returned to the land of the living and one's body restored by that very soul itself. Resurrection is a bastardized process which goes against the very fabric of nature. A body's recreation without a soul dooms the body, the soul being forced back within it only delays the inevitable. To be revived, however, mimics nature – the soul is first created and then the body, much like an infant within the womb. A mother cannot become pregnant if a soul is not ready to inhabit the body that she may create."

Kagome seemed deeply interested, as she gently fidgeted her fingers by rubbing the tips against each other. "In our journeys over the years we have come across many resurrected souls, but never have we come across a revived one."

"Resurrection is a common and easy enough process once you understand it. To revive a person, however, is a very rare skill. Very few are capable of it," _And even fewer would dare to do it._ He added silently.

"So, any idea which of the _very few_ would have decided to _revive_ you old man?"

"I suspect the Great Tenshi Hiroto is responsible."

Inuyasha's ears perked. "Hiroto? You mean the bastard's real?" He had only heard the name once when he was young just prior to his mother's death. He had been seven at the time, and had watched his mother drift further into depression, he soul seeming to drain away from her as the years passed. While she had not seemed sick, every day she grew weaker. A few days before she died, he remember her praying at the local temple. The words had not made any sense to him, seeming to be of another language, but he did catch the name Hiroto cross her lips. Her prayer had seemed desperate like she was begging Hiroto to help her. Inuyasha had figured that the guy was some kind of kami that his mother was begging to save her from the sickness that was in its final stage of killing her.

"Tell me, what do either of you know of Hiroto?"

Kagome shook her head and held up her palms. Inuyasha huffed. "Only that mother prayed for him just before she died."

"Did she play a flute after she prayed?"

"How the hell would I know. I left when she started crying. She never wanted me to see her tears."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "She didn't! She would always try not to cry around me, I only really saw her tears once. I was too much of an idiot back then to have any idea how to comfort her, so I just let he be when I smelled her tears."

Leaving the topic along for now, Inutaisho continued. "Hiroto holds the title of the Great Tenshi of Balance. It is his duty to keep the world in unity. Too much darkness and he tries to restore the light. But when light overcomes darkness, he brings it back. The world cannot exist with all good or all evil, and it is Hiroto's sworn duty to the kamis to maintain the order." Inutaisho rubbed his hand along his jaw in contemplation. "He is not the first Great Tenshi of Balance, coming from a long line that dates back to the beginning of time. It is this line that first gave miko the knowledge of how to tap into their raw spiritual power. This line is also the one that recognized the early Inu Yokai as acceptable intermediaries with humans – it is because of them that Inu Yokai became daiyokai and are able to maintain a human form." He paused, allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to process all he had said so far. "In return, the leader of the Inu daiyokai must serve the Great Tenshi of Balance in any capacity required – hence the title the Great Dog General. It is rare we are called upon, but when necessary we must serve. High Lord Hiroto would expect nothing less."

"Do you think this is why High Lord Hiroto chose to restore you then?" Kagome's inquisitive nature was likely getting the best of her, but she was drawn to know as much as possible.

"Yes, and to be sure, if he has chosen to disobey the laws of nature so seriously that he used his powers to revive me it must be important."

"Forgive me, but since Sesshomaru is now the Lord of the West, why would the High Lord need to revive you?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha's twitch through the corned of her eye. "While Inuyasha will not appreciate me saying this, Sesshomaru is an exceptionally strong and capable dai yokai. What makes you so necessary?"

Inutaisho shook his head and lifted his shoulders slightly. "That is what is so troubling – Sesshomaru is more than capable of replacing me. If I am here than there must be a great need. I am afraid that something is coming – and we all must prepare. You two included."

For the first time since Inuyasha had sheathed tetsusaiga, he reached for Kagome, gently tugging at her waste until she nestled in to his side. He wrapped his arm around her protectively feeling her quickening pulse.

"But, that is not for us to worry about at this moment. Believe me, when Hiroto decides he needs me, he'll come. For now, I would like to get to know my son." A soft light lit the back of Inutaisho's golden eyes and he grinned.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome smiled. This would take time, but she could see that the relationship between the two great Inu was already beginning to build. "Might as well come along to the village then old man."

* * *

Introductions had been quiet and for the most part dignified among those who needed to meet Lord Inutaisho. Inutaisho had seemed interested to meet Inuyasha's friends, taking quiet measure of the monk Miroku, the demon slayer Sango, and the old miko Kaede. The only two that seemed to surprise him in any way were the kit Shippo, who, while argumentative with Inuyasha appeared to idolize him a great deal, and the young girl Rin. She watched Inutaisho with a curious expression during the initial introductions. She wore a fine purple kimono with bright green flowers edged in gold. This kimono would have been worth a fortune and he immediately identified the fabric as being fine woven by those who served the Inu daiyokai. How the child came across such a rare gift was only a mystery for a short time until the girl, innocently playing with the edge of her kimono blurted out: "So, Master Jaken is a liar then."

All eyes had turned to the girl. Kagome cleared her throat softly and resting a hand gently on the girl's, she asked, "What do you mean Rin? What has Master Jaken lied about?"

"Keh, stupid little bastard lies about everything."

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho had caught the widening of Inuyasha's eyes in fear. "be nice before I -it you through the floor of Kaede's hut, AND make you repair it." Kagome hadn't turned her soft gaze away from Rin as she reprimanded Inuyasha. It was earlier that Inutaisho had learned about the reason for the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck. Inutaisho recognize the beads immediately, but had not yet seen them in action.

Inuyasha was remarkably silent after that.

"Well, Master Jaken told me that my Lord Sesshomaru's father was dead. He lied! If Lord Sesshomaru only knew that Little Demon had lied to me!"

Kagome gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze. "Jaken didn't lie Rin. Lord Inutaisho was dead. He has been revived, and while very much living now, we not so even earlier today. There is no way Jaken could have known."

"Did Lord Sesshomaru save him with the tenseiga like he did me?" Inutaisho tried not to let his surprise show in his face.

"No Rin, Lord Sesshomaru did not."

"My Lord Sesshomaru is very powerful. I'm sure he could have!"

Inutaisho interjected then. "No, my dear, he couldn't have. You see, tenseiga can only be used on the recently deceased, and I have been dead for over two-hundred-years. Even if your Lord had wanted to, he could not have."

Rin harrumphed much like a child who felt she had been reprimanded. "I still think he could have."

The girl's faith in Sesshomaru warmed Inutaisho's ancient heart.

It was later that evening, when all had departed and they stood outside of the old miko's hut that Inutaisho stated simply, "she is the one who taught Sesshomaru the one thing I couldn't."

Kagome nodded. "Compassion."

Inutaisho smiled sadly as he turned his back on Kagome and Inuyasha and quietly strolled away to think.

Once his father was out of site, Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome up against his chest. She faced him and ran her slightly callused hand across his cheek. While she tried to keep them soft, hours spent in gardens and practicing with her bow had made the task a pointless endeavor.

"Stay inside Kaede's hut tonight. Until I know exactly what's going on, I want you where I can keep you safe."

Kagome smiled and went up on her tiptoes. "It doesn't matter where I sleep, you will always keep me safe." With those words she pressed her lips against his. The kiss had meant to be chase and sweet, but as she pressed herself against him Inuyasha purred deep in his throat holding her tighter against his body. She opened her mouth, forcefully running her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. After a long day of unknowns, she needed to make him understand that she was still here. Nothing had changed between them no matter when the return of his father might mean. She also needed him to know that no matter what trials were coming for them, she would stand with him. She would always be by his side.

He ran his hands along her back, cupping her behind as he lifted her up into his arms. He continued to purr deep in his throat as he broke the kiss and began trailing hot nips, licks and kisses along her jaw and neck leading down to her collar bone. It was only when he heard noise from within the hut that he remembered himself and, breathing heavily placed a final kiss to her lips before leading her to the door hanging. She was breathing heavily, and took a moment to run he hand across the top of her hair trying her best to smooth other the stray hairs.

"I mean it Kagome, stay inside tonight."

Kagome nodded, giving Inuyasha a final kiss on the cheek before disappearing within the hut.

Inuyasha waited only a moment to hear Kagome's gentle conversation with Kaede as they prepared to bed down for the night. Then he sniffed the air, found his father's scent, and took off after him.

* * *

End of Chapter Two – sorry for the delay folks! I have Chapters 2-5 written now, I just have editing to do. Hope you enjoyed, as always, please review! Constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wings and Darkness_**

Chapter 3 - Fathers

 _Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. All they did was fight._

 _It was all the baby's fault. The baby wasn't even born yet and already it was causing problems._

 _Mommy was always crying, Daddy was always frustrated. Mommy was always crying about how the baby was coming, Daddy was always saying it was his job. He couldn't stay. It was his job. If there was anything she hated more than the baby in Mommy's belly, it was_ _ **The Job.**_ _The Job was ruining everything. Daddy always talked about leaving, said it was important, said it was for her. Mommy would always cry. The baby needed Daddy._

 _She didn't care if the baby needed Daddy. The baby was in Mommy's belly. Baby had Mommy. Mommy had baby. She was the one that needed Daddy._

 _She told Daddy this. He held her in his lap. He kissed her forehead. She held him tight. She rested her head on his chest, it was the place she liked the most. He would always tug on her chin and make her look at him. He had pretty eyes. They were her eyes. She had his eyes._

 _The last time she ever saw him he said he'd be right back. Don't worry, The Job wouldn't take long. He told her he'd need her, so he'd be right back._

 _But he didn't come right back at all._

 _She was running. Running running running. Running from Mommy. Running so hard she couldn't breath. Running so hard she must be able to get to Daddy. Daddy always went far away. She could go far away. She needed Daddy. Daddy needed her. Daddy couldn't be gone, no matter what Mommy said. Daddy wasn't gone. Daddy would be right back._

 _But when Grandpa found her at the train station trying to go far away like Daddy, she knew she couldn't go get Daddy. Grandpa told her Daddy had gone further than the train could take her. Daddy had gone in a car, and Daddy wasn't coming back. The car had taken Daddy away._

 _Daddy wasn't coming back. Daddy was gone. She cried until baby came, and when baby came Mommy said she needed Daddy's eyes. She had Daddy's eyes. Mommy needed her._

 _She would be there for Mommy. She would be there for baby. Baby needed her. She would never leave baby.  
_

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. She hadn't dreamed about her father in a long time. She could still remember waiting for the train on that cold fall day where the leaves had just fallen from the tree. She was so cold because she had left the house without a coat. She had wanted so much to find her father, the train was the only place she knew that could allow her to travel far distances.

She hadn't realized yet that her father had died. He had died in a car crash and he wasn't coming back. She couldn't remember the exact moment she realized he had died - but she could remember the exact moment she knew he wasn't coming back. That was the moment when, even at six years old, she knew she would have to be there for Sota and for her mother. Sure, her grandfather would be there, but she could remember thinking that if her father could go away, so could her mother and by proxy so could her grandfather. But she wouldn't go away. She wouldn't leave Sota.

But she had. She had gone away from them. Sure, she was still alive and they knew it (well, not by that time, but they knew at least she was happy), it wasn't the same as when he father had died. He hadn't chosen to die and never see them again - she, however, in her selfishness had. She left Sota. She had been selfish beyond reason, leaving Sota and abandoning her responsibilities.

Salty tears streamed down her face and in the middle of the night she left her mat on Kaede's floor and left the quiet little hut. She had been careful when she stepped over Rin to avoid awakening her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, dreaming of her Lord Sesshomaru no doubt. A small part of her guilt was offset by the fact that she had become a sister and guiding force for Rin - at least until her Lord Sesshomaru came back to claim her.

The guilt suddenly weighed heavy on her mind. She had thought of her family often over the last fifteen months, but it was always to casually think about what her family might have been doing if she was there. Now, however, she came to start thinking about what they may need her for. While Inuyasha may still be alive 500 years in the future, she would surely not be. Her mortality crept up on her like a cloak - she would one day die and leave him. She could only hope that he would live long enough to tell her family all about the continued adventures she had. Maybe he would look in on them from time to time and guide them as she was unable to.

But still she cried great racking sobs that began in her stomach and echoed throughout the valley. To avoid waking Kaede and Rin she ran towards the forest. Despite her promise to Inuyasha to never go back there, she felt herself drawn to the well. It had always been on her family's land, and as a result reminded her of them.

Sota. She wondered what he was doing now, and whether or not he would ever forgive her. She felt herself fall into a crouch and held her knees tightly to her chest and sobbed.

* * *

Inuyasha poked the small fire he had built. He remained squatted to the ground in his trade mark style, glancing up every few moments to watch his father's relaxed posture. His father remained with his head rested back, eyes closed, and leaning against a great tree. One knee was propped and he casually draped his arms across it while the other foot lazily stretched out before him. He seemed entirely too relaxed for Inuyasha's tastes considering the circumstances.

They hadn't said anything to one another since Inuyasha had found his father in the same position, a small fire burning down to embers before him. Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to build it up, stoking the flames as he cautiously stared at the man who had fathered him.

After some time, Inutaisho finally spoke. "I'm surprised you aren't with that young lady."

"Keh," Inuyasha blushed lightly. "She stays with that old miko and Sesshomaru's ward. Says it's because of her training, but I think it's more so she can take care of them."

"Huhn." Inutaisho grunted. "She's your mate isn't she?"

Inuyasha shrugged lightly. "Mates are for full yokai."

Inutaisho opened his eyes and raised his head off its perch. "I don't think that's true."

"True enough for me."

Inutaisho studied his son's thoughtful expression before leaning his head back against the tree. "So, who pulled tetsusaiga free from my body?"

"Kagome."

"I see." Inutaisho gave a soft half smile before returning to his previous relaxed expression.

"Keh." Inuyasha sat back himself, allowing himself to rest on the ground as he studied his father. It was the first time he got a good look at his father's human form. He had always wondered what features he had taken from his father besides his pointed ears, golden eyes and silver hair. Looking at his father now he realized he had inherited his sharp jaw line and distinct cheek bones. He was similar in stature to his father, but not quite as broad through the shoulders. He was pleased to know that anyone who looked at the two of them would immediately know they were father and son.

"Tell me more about your journeys for the jewel."

Over dinner that evening, Inutaisho had heard the basics of their journey to find the jewel. There were gaps in his knowledge, especially how Kagome had come into the picture. All he really knew at this point was that the jewel had been in her possession when she had accidentally shattered it with her arrow, scattering the pieces across the land. They had met their remaining companions during the journey and had defeated the hanyou Naraku.

"What more do you want to know?"

"How did Kagome come to possess the jewel?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She just had it inside of her. We don't know, and it doesn't really matter."

"I think it does. So she just had it inside of her?"

"Keh, that's what I said isn't it?"

Inutaisho caught his reprimand before he said it. One step at a time.

"How did you come to meet her?"

"She found me pinned to that damn tree."

"Was she the one that released you?"

"Ya."

"Why did she release you?"

"She didn't actually know what she was doing. She just kind of did. She didn't know why I was pinned there and she needed me to save her from a centipede yokai."

"A miko needing your saving? She seems perfectly capable."

"She wasn't then."

"And you said she didn't know why you were pinned there? How did she not know, I thought it would have been common knowledge by that point."

"Keh, what the hell are you asking all these questions about Kagome for?"

"I'm simply curious about the girl. You intend to marry her, do you not?"

Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson color. That said everything Inutaisho needed him to say.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"I was going to when I show her the house I've been building her."

Inutaisho smiled thoughtfully. "So you plan to stay in this region then?"

"Yes. The village is where we belong."

"You have a place in the west."

"No thanks. I've never been welcome there before, just because you're alive doesn't change that."

"Of course it does. You are my son, all Inu will recognize that."

"No offense old man, but bull shit." Inuyasha studied the back of his hand intently. "And besides, we're happy here. We don't have any intension of leaving."

"You have a rightful place at me side."

"At your side huh? Me? A fucking hanyou?" Inuyasha's laughter was without humour. "I get that you don't understand this old man, but my life hasn't been at all easy. After mother died I was on my own. A little kid trapped in a world where no one wanted me. Demons thought I was an abomination and humans thought I was evil. I didn't belong anywhere. Until I was finally old enough to fight for myself and learned to use my claws I was completely along, hiding in trees, caves, lakes….anywhere I could find a place to go. I scrounged food I could, often stole food from farmers and stole livestock. If I couldn't find it I went hungry. My existence sucked. It wasn't until these last four years since I met Kagome that I've had a real life. This village welcomes me, I belong here. Hell, they've even invited another hanyou Jinenji to live amongst the people, and they do so without complaint. I'm sure there are some judgments, but for the most part, people are just happy to have Kagome and I here. This place makes her happy, and I will be damned if you want me to uproot and follow you around leaving her here, or worse, taking her away from her friends and adopted family."

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair and continued. "She gave up everything for me. Literally everything. Her family, her friends, her future…just to be with me. I can never repay that, and it if means I give her the life she wants, than she can have it."

A calm silence stretched between father and son as each thought of the other's words. It became immediately clear to Inutaisho how much Inuyasha loved this girl. She was clearly bright and strong, with a good head and on her shoulders, and if even half of the glowing words he had for her were the truth he was a lucky man to have her love in return. Still, Inutaisho's chest tugged at him for he knew something that Inuyasha did not.

"Tell me son,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"You're my son, what do you expect me to call you?"

"Inuyasha works."

"Who do you think gave you that name?"

"Feh, whatever."

Inutaisho grinned. "Tell me, _son_ , where did she come from if she had to make such a choice as to pick between all of her family and friends and you?"

"Keh," Inuyasha paused, thinking for a moment. "Really, that's up to her to tell you when she's ready. I ain't about to go telling you stuff that doesn't really matter."

"How do you know it doesn't?"

"Look, she _can't_ go back to where she came from. It literally just ain't possible. Trust me when I say that. As far as it matters now, she's from here and that's it."

Both father and son began to feel the discomfort of their first private encounter growing. But rather than dwell, Inuyasha caught the faint scent of Kagome's tears.

"Kagome's crying! What the hell is she crying for?" He sprang to his feet, sniffing the air to find out where she was going. He immediately caught the scent, and in a panic followed it, knowing exactly where she was going.

Back to the well.

When Inuyasha and Inutaisho found her, Kagome was still huddled very close to the fetal position, he body racked with sobs.

"What happened?" His voice rose in anger as the panic of losing her gave way to frustration that she would come back here again. "What the hell are you doing here? You promised me you'd never come back here again!"

Her body racked even harder with uncontrollable sobs. She was barefoot again and still wearing her sleeping yukata. Inuyasha bent down and puddled the huddled ball into his arms, smoothing her hair with his hands and pulling her tightly up against his chest. When the crying didn't calm he pulled her back, taking off his fire rat and draping it over her shaking form. He tugged her back against his chest and she clung to his fire rat as if it were her salvation. He had no idea what was going on - she had promised to never come back to the well again. Never to put him through the fear of losing her again. Three months ago he thought he had lost her – he had come back into town to find her sitting over the edge of the well hoping it would reopen so she could go home. It was that night they were finally honest with each other and let their relationship really begin – free of memories of old loves, and lives lost. Free of judgment over who was what. But here she was, crying harder than he remembered ever seeing her beside the same well he had lost her through before.

"Shhhh, koi, it will be okay." He gently rocked her back and forth. While he normally would never do this, somehow he just knew. He knew this is what she needed, and while he was uncomfortable with the actions as he had no idea what exactly he was doing, he could sense it was the right thing to be doing at that moment.

Slowly her sobs turned to hiccups as she let go of the fire rat and instead attached herself to his kosode. As she calmed he slowed his ministrations and rested his chin atop her head.

"What happened?"

She shut her eyes and rubbed her head against his chin. "I had a dream."

"Kami woman, all these tears over a dream?"

She whimpered lightly and he tightened his hold on her.

"It was about when my father died."

Inuyasha froze. He didn't really know what had happened to him, only that he had died in one of those disgusting, foul smelling contraptions they called an Auto-mow-beel. He grunted his acknowledgment and prodded her to continue.

"When he died I was very young, but I knew I would have to take care of my family. I made a promise the day I realized he was gone that I would take care of them, especially Sota. Mom, dad, Grandpa…they could all go. But I was immortal in my own eyes, I never saw my own death as a possibility, so I swore that I never would let Sota down. But…hic…here I am. By the time he will be born I'll be long dead and gone."

Inuyasha clutched Kagome tightly to him. He always knew it would happen – eventually she would die, and if fate treated them kindly, he would still be alive at that point – although he had no idea how he could possible go on without her. He didn't want to face the reality that if nature would be allowed to take its course, by all accounts he should outlive her by hundreds, if not thousands of years.

"I need you to promise me something."

Inuyasha didn't respond. He just clutched her to his chest.

"Promise me!"

"What is it?"

"When my family is eventually around you'll…you'll take care of them. Once I leave them."

He didn't say anything at first, thinking over her words. They cut through him like shards of glass, but still, he nodded against her head. "I promise."

* * *

Even if Inutaisho had been further away than the edge of the clearing he would have known immediately where he was. The bone eater's well. The passage through space and time. The passage that brought time lines together, that had the power to bring people who otherwise had no business being together into one time.

So Kagome was one of those people. From the sounds of it, she was from the future. Just like Akiko.

 _Akiko._ The name still rang in his ears. While he had truly found his love in Izayoi, and the greatest happiness he could imagine, the woman still touched his soul. Time travelers, he was convinced, were special people.

He wondered if either Inuyasha or Kagome knew that other time travelers had used the well before them. Akiko had not been the first, but she was, until now, the last that Inutaisho was aware of. While Akiko had promised to come back eventually, it was clear based on the way events had unfolded that this had not been permitted. If it had been, things would have been very different for them now…especially for Inuyasha.

Akiko would be long dead by now. Two hundred years will do that to a human, no matter how extraordinary. She had been one of a kind, showing her qualities with every challenge they overcame. It was because of her that Inutaisho met Izayoi, and fell in love. It was because of her that they had wed, and conceived Inuyasha. Akiko and Izayoi had both become pregnant around the same time. They were both to have their children and raise them together. Their children would be the best of friends.

But Hiroto had other intentions. While Inutaisho understood, it had broken his heart to watch Izayoi's sorrow when Akiko was taken away to have her baby. Hiroto had locked her back in her own time, to live out her remaining days – to have her descendants there. Hiroto had made it clear – time travel, especially the birth of the child of a time traveler, was against the natural order. It could overthrow the balance. And always, Hiroto needed balance. And so Izayoi had gone through the rest of her pregnancy alone and in sorrow, an emptiness within her that even Inutaisho could not fill. Her sorrow had even effected the child she carried, for she swore that the baby kicked less once Akiko was gone.

Now that Kagome was calm, Inutaisho entered the clearing and made his presence known to Kagome.

"So, old man, how much of that did you hear?"

There was no point in lying. "All of it."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, her eyes growing wide. "Please, only those closest to us know…"

"That you're from the future?" Inutaisho lifted his hand to silence her. "There is no need to fret young lady, you will have no judgments from me."

"You seem awfully calm with this." Inuyasha narrowed his eyesbrows suspiciously.

"You don't know me very well yet if you think this could surprise me."

"I don't know you at all." Inuyasha placed his hand around Kagome's waste, tugging her into him tightly.

"You aren't the only person to come out of that well my dear. The well has been opened before."

Kagome shot up to her feet. "It has? Who opened it? When was it open? Who came through? Can it be reopened?"

Inuyasha's eye went wide in panic.

Inutaisho held up his hand. "The well cannot be easily opened once closed my dear. If you want to go back through it, it is highly unlikely that you could. If its closed with you here, then it is the will of the kami." Inutaisho reached forwards and touched her shoulder gently. "I will explain it all later. For now, I believe we have company."

"Father."

The humming of Tesseiga sounded very much like Tetsusaiga's greeting to its former master.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

End of Chapter 3! Sorry, I did a compete rewrite – didn't like the way it was going. I decided I wanted to move the plot a bit quicker. I know there's an ominous edge to the beginning here, but you'll learn a lot more in the next couple of chapters – including the new enemy. I promise, there's a good reason for Kagome's emotion.

As always, please read and review. For reference, the previous issues with the well are addressed in my one off fanfic _By the Well_. Again, not necessary to read first, but it may help with the relationship dynamic a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wings and Shadows**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Relief. That was the best way to describe how Kagome felt when she realized Sesshomaru was there. While he did nothing to acknowledge her, she felt a calmness to the air that took the edge off the tense situation. His presence alone was enough to take her thoughts from Souta, at least for the moment.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled lightly as Inuyasha tugged her against him tightly.

Sesshomaru glanced at her momentarily and tenseiga seemed to hum in response. Inutaisho took note of the sword's odd response. It seemed exceptionally pleased to see her.

"Hiroto?"

"Huhn, so he knows about the old bastard too huh?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"I suspect." Inutaisho lifted his palms. "I haven't seen him since my revival, but I did smell his magic when I first awoke. It wouldn't make sense to be anyone else."

Sesshomaru rested his hand on the hilt of his second sword which remained very quiet. While Tenseiga still hummed softly, the second sword was entirely impervious to Inutaisho's presence. This must have been the sword that Totosai had told Inutaisho of when they had discussed who should get which of his swords as an heirloom. The decision had been made much less difficult when Totosai had explained that Sesshomaru had a sword of his own – but he must be worthy for it to finally show itself.

As if sensing his father's unasked question, Sesshomaru withdrew his second sword. Holding it out in front of himself at sideways angle he showed the blade in all its glory. "Bakusaiga."

"Bakusaiga? Impressive – I can feel its aura pulsating from here."

"Unlike tetsusaiga, it will only ever answer to me."

"Feh," Inuyasha kicked a nearby pebble. "Like tetsusaiga would ever really listen to a grumpy bastard like you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but didn't speak any further.

"I would like to see how you have been treating your lands."

Sesshomaru grunted. "My lands? I suppose they're yours now."

Inutaisho shrugged casually, running his hand through his mokomoko again. "We'll come to that when its time. For now, I'd prefer to try to figure out the circumstances. Once I have spent some time here I would like you to show me how you have been handling the Inu and the western provinces. As lord of the west it is your duty-"

Kagome could see Sesshomaru's irritation at his father's perceived lecture rising. Looking up at Inuyasha she winked and stumbled forwards in a fake swoon immediately breaking Inutaisho's concentration and causing him to lunge to reach for her. Even Sesshomaru flinched.

"Are you alright my dear?" Inutaisho asked as he set Kagome back on her feet.

"Fine fine, just a little tired. Long exciting day."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother who was attempting to stifle his grin. For all her faults, Kagome certainly knew how to play at the heartstrings of those around her.

"Father," Sesshomaru said turning the attention back on him. "I suspect your return may have to do with the no-faces. We have had six no-face sightings in the last three months alone on Inu lands."

Kagome flinched. She had had only one run in with a no-face to date. They were large black shapeless creatures, if you could call them that, which appeared more as a mass of black smoke too thick to penetrate. Their only discernable feature was a white mask which moved around the form, expressionless with only two black holes for eyes and a mouth. They are known to be sustained by light, but it is truly spiritual energy and souls that sustain them. They move in darkness and capture light from fires and other sources, and devour the light from individuals leaving mere husks behind. They disappear in daylight leaving behind only a near indestructible mask, but return at night and dark places. They are nearly impossible to destroy and are best sealed away with the strongest of reiki.

Kagome had come across one nine months prior and had made the mistake of destroying the mask with her spiritual energy. The no-face had surrounded her, drawn to her spiritual powers as a miko. While the voice had been airy and almost non-existent it remained within her mind, lingering like the smoke that made its body. It made strange sounds, as if it were fluctuating tones around it in nature to formulate words. The mask, she learned later, is the only thing that controls the no-face in any way, and without it the darkness spreads like wild fire sweeping through areas without mercy or end day or night. If it had not been for Inuyasha's Meidō Zangetsuha which had sent the no-face to the netherworld she would likely no longer be standing before them. With how dangerous they were, Kagome still wondered why neither Inuyasha or Kaede had ever bothered to warn her about them.

"Six?" Inutaisho threw back the hair from his shoulder and ran his hands through his mokomoko. "In the western provinces alone?"

"We had one all the way out here about 9 months back." Kagome could see Inuyasha cringe at his own words remembering for himself that he had nearly lost Kagome. If he had been even a few minutes later her spirit may have been drained from her, the light fading leaving her a shattered and broken husk of flesh. She twined her fingers with his to steady his heavily beating heart.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "In the village?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I wasn't here when it first arrived. Kagome caught site of it and drew it off a family in the village. The family survived – scarred but alive – but Kagome almost lost her life."

"You took on a no-face on your own my dear?"

Kagome shrugged. "It was going to destroy a family in their home, I had to do something."

Clearly impressed, Inutaisho continued to stroke his dual tail mokomoko which stood on end.

"Excuse me – but no one has really told me. What are no-face? I mean, I felt what seemed like a yokai aura but…different."

Inutaisho shook his head. "It's not yokai, but can easily be confused with one– what you felt was the darkness that remains from a broken tenshi."

"A broken tenshi?"

He nodded. "Tenshi serve the kami directly. Sometimes they fall out of favor or otherwise fail to serve their purpose which causes them to, well, _break._ That's what creates a no-face, the shattered soul of a tenshi who has served its purpose."

Kagome cringed. She knew very little of the angels who serve the kami. She supposed she had known they must exist out there since yokai did, but she had no real confirmation until Inutaisho first mentioned Hiroto.

"How many no-face have you come across since my passing?"

Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshomaru shrugged impassively. "Once about one hundred and seventy-five years ago, and another one hundred years back. Neither in my own provinces."

"And now seven." Inutaisho gave one last stroke to his mokomoko. "It's good to see you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru huffed softly but otherwise did not respond.

* * *

Morning came far too soon for Kagome. She pulled roughly at the covering that crossed her body, running her fingers through the soft material of Inuyasha's fire rat. At some point during the night he must have draped it over her. She had spent the night under the stars, and had drifted off to sleep sometime listening to Inuyasha quietly tell his father more about their adventures and his life after the jewel was destroyed. Sesshomaru rarely spoke unless asked to, and remained perched leaning on a tree for most of the night.

Inuyasha had been careful to avoid any discussion of his life before she had entered it. When asked about why he was pinned to the tree he didn't miss a beat by saying simply "a misunderstanding with the former priestess of the village Kikyo". If he had discussed his relationship with her and his past before Kagome had entered it he had done so after she was safely asleep. Now as the morning light peaked over the horizon she found herself alone next to the softly glowing embers of their fire from the previous night. Since the flames were still quietly licking at the remaining logs, she couldn't have been alone for long.

She stretched and sat up, wrapping the fire rat more tightly around herself. Since Inuyasha had left her his fire rat he couldn't have planned on going too far. As she relaxed and stretched she began to hear the distant voices of Inutaisho and Inuyasha. Smiling she stood and began to move in their direction. She could hear a few crashes and barking words, but nothing concrete.

As she approached the clearing with the goshinboku, she realized that the area she was walking through began to thin unusually. Where the forest had once been heavy with underbrush, it began to clear with only a few trees overhead. Narrowing her eyebrows, she pushed through the remaining cleared area to find a brand-new clearing just off the goshinboku.

There in the clearing with cut trees over their shoulders were Inuyasha and Inutaisho laughing together as they stacked their trees. She smiled and greeted them and Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Ka…Kagome! You weren't supposed to come here yet!"

She frowned. Inutaisho chuckled.

"And why not?" She put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha blushed but didn't say anything more.

That's when she saw it. At the edge of the clearing was a…house. It wasn't a typical hut the villagers used and reminded her nothing of the current era. While the colour was still natural wood she could identify the home anywhere. It was hers. The home she had grown up in. While the dimensions seemed a bit off and the coverings of the roof said "feudal era" rather than twenty first century shingles, she could place the home anywhere.

If was a replica of the home she had grown up in, complete with what Kagome assumed was a second story based on the size. The walls were smooth flat wood, with two sloping roofs – one atop the second story and one surrounding the parts of the first story that were larger than the second. Unlike the modern home the windows had door hanging like coverings rather than glass, but the second story still had a small balcony which exited off what she assumed was the master bedroom. The front door was smaller than her mother's, and was an actual wood form that Inuyasha had built rather than traditional hanging door coverings. The only other difference Kagome could spot was that the first story roof extended beyond the door offering a covered porch type area. Despite all the differences, it made Kagome feel immediately at home.

Her eyes welled with tears as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with wonder as she stepped closer to the house.

As the salty smell of her tears reached Inuyasha's nostrils he panicked, immediately arriving at Kagome's side.

"Kagome? Kagome I'm sorry! I thought you would like it. I swear – I thought you would like it! I can tear it down! I'll use the windscar, that'll take care of it! Stop crying – I'm sorry!"

She furiously shook her head no, continuing to approach the building. She waved him back with one hand, while continuing to hold her other in front of her mouth to stifle her emotions.

She approached the house with a sense of wonder that would remind one of a young child, her curiosity peaked as she pulled back the hanging door matt.

Inside looked to be very large, with paneled walls and strong beams. The floors were solid wood but thin reminding her of modern wood floors back home. Inuyasha must have scrubbed them himself as they were smooth, with a slight gloss to the edge reminding her of lightly waxed floors back home. Solid dividing rooms separated the living room from the kitchen, and Kagome gasped as she saw that he had attempted to make her a kitchen much like her mother's – including to her surprise a solid wood table and cushioned benches. Along the wall were counters and storage with a large basin sink built in. Each doorframe was framed in wood, giving the building a feeling of being strongly built, and each footstep she took echoed in the large airy rooms. Each window was covered in reed mats which Inuyasha had opened, letting the warm early light flow into each well-lit room.

Up the strong sturdy staircase was a set of individual rooms. While each room had wooden walls, the doorways to each slid open and shut like traditional Japanese doors. Peaking her head in each room, including a room with a tub (how did Inuyasha plan to bring the water up here she wondered?), she finally lost all sense of herself when she came across the final room down the hall – the room which almost perfectly matched hers.

In the corner was a desk and a wooden seat looking very much like the chair she had. Inuyasha had carefully painted the chair white and the desk a cream colour reminding her very much of the hours spent in that corner back in her time. At the other end of the room was a bed – a real bed – not simply a futon on the floor. While unsure of what it was stuffed on, it was at least 8 inches deep and appeared firm, with yards of soft woven fabrics covering it to form sheets and pillows of deep red and purple. The room was completed by a set of trunks near the desk and hooks on the wall for her robes.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's expression cautiously, his ears twitching with interest whenever she released a new sound. He couldn't quite tell exactly what she was feeling until she sat down on the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest much as she had on many occasions when he would visit her in her own time. She lay back, stretching her arms across the bed and grinned wildly, looking at him with glistening eyes. It was in that moment he came to realize that his hard work really had pulled off – she looked as if she couldn't be happier.

In that moment, she truly understood his love for her – so entirely raw and real. This must have taken every waking minute that he had been away from her over the past few months. He hadn't missed a step, shining every floor and cleaning every nook and cranny. He had taken his time, ensuring every cut of wood was perfectly straight and every angle perfect. She was stunned at the craftsmanship, and even more so that he had managed to pull off this two-story home despite a lack of any and all modern conveniences.

She studied him, leaning against the doorframe. He seemed mesmerized by her long black hair spread out across the sheets and spilling off the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up on one elbow and beckoned him with one finger.

Normally he would refuse such a summon, but he felt himself unable to deny her at that moment. He crossed the room, falling on the bed next to her. They both lay on their sides facing one another, Kagome tucking her head gently beneath his chin.

"Thank you," she whispered softly against his throat, her lips grazing it as she spoke.

He sighed contentedly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Keh," he muttered. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kagome pulled back, studying his hardened face. A slight blush crept up his cheeks but he reached for her hand nonetheless, pulling it into his chest between them.

"I want you to feel at home here, I want you to have a place of your own. I mean, you can stay with Kaede and Rin but…well, I was hoping you'd want to, ya know, stay here with me, as…"

Kagome sat up, meeting his eyes with her own wide glistening eyes. He gripped her hand tighter into his chest. He swallowed deeply, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"As what?" she asked quietly.

"As…as my wife."

There, is was said. He didn't know if anything else could or should be said.

Normally she would let him sweat a bit – flirt with her response and make him wait. But this time she felt no need.

"Okay."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and his ears softened lying almost flat against his head.

"Okay…"

"Okay I'll stay here."

"And…"

"And I'll marry you." Kagome smiled brightly. "Since you asked so nicely."

Inuyasha's grin faded into cockiness as he turned his chin up to the air.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "I didn't even ask, I know you'd do it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well ya, after all, I did build all this for you," he shrugged. "And besides, who could say no to me?"

Kagome released his hands and reached for the front of his fire rat. Tugging hard on it, she pulled him off balance.

"Inuyasha?" He stared at her with wide eyes. "I would be careful if I were you. I'd hate to have to -it you through this nice floor you built." And with that she crashed her lips into his and they fell back onto the sheets together.

* * *

Inutaisho smiled. His keen hearing had made it all too apparent that Kagome was excited, and by all accounts Inuyasha was to propose to her today now that she had seen his wedding gift for her.

Thoughts of the giddiness Kagome exuded reminded him very much of his own Izayoi. She had been younger than Kagome when they had met – a mere sixteen-year-old princess. She had appeared so prim and proper, hiding her face behind her hands or her fan every time he came within site. She rarely allowed her eyes to linger on him long enough for anyone but him to notice.

As they had grown to know each other, he had come to find a soul mate in her. They had not always gotten along perfectly, but she had challenged him in ways he had never expected. Innocent of the ways of demons, she regularly inquired as to what he was doing in the name of the Inu was the right course of action. Did he really need to challenge another great yokai? Did he really need to punish his men? Did he really have to kill? He had never really questioned whether he should do something, only whether he could. It had been her willingness to inquire, and the goodness in her heart that sought to preserve life that had drawn him to her. Despite being seen as a mere woman by almost everyone else around her, he had found the greatest of companions and confidants in her. She had a quick wit and an elegant charm which could find her words weaving doubts in even the most stubborn of hearts. Even Sesshomaru, on the few occasions they were forced to meet, had been taken aback by the small but intelligent woman.

She had deserved so much more than he had given her. He had promised her the world, and she had accepted so willingly – but he knew in her heart she had her doubts as to whether any of it would come true. She knew he owed his loyalty to Hiroto and to the Inu, and she had no true place in those plans. But she had let herself be convinced by his words of promise. He had a final task to complete for Hiroto and then he would ask to be released so they could live out their lives together. He would leave the Inu to Sesshomaru and take Izayoi as his true mate, living out their years raising their son. Akiko, Izayoi's most dear friend, would raise her child beside them, and they would have a life together – two families woven together.

But everything had fallen apart when Hiroto had left. Akiko's pregnancy had become troubling, and with few words Hiroto had insisted she leave. Something about her pregnancy troubled Hiroto, and he had left with few directions besides that he would be back. The months passed and Hiroto did not return, leaving the duty of challenging and controlling the other great yokai solely on the shoulders of Inutaisho alone. Hiroto and Inutaisho had always worked side by side to keep the other daiyokai in order, but now he had been tasked with maintaining the peace as the Great Dog General alone.

Neither Hiroto or Inutaisho could possibly have imagined what would happen next. Ryūkotsusei was not much of a demon after all, a mere lizard like dragon. It didn't make sense that power he suddenly came across which allowed him to terrorize the people of Japan. The only explanation that Inutaisho came across was a hunch based on Ryūkotsusei's mask – the small dragon must have merged with a no-face. While not entirely unheard of, it was not something Inutaisho had ever come across, and because of the powers granted by the no-face he had no choice but to seal away the dragon.

The seal had taken its toll on his body, and the injuries sustained in the battle drained Inutaisho of the strength to heal himself. And without Hiroto having returned yet, Inutaisho's fate had been sealed. He would die, but at least Ryūkotsusei was gone – for the time being at least.

He stroked his hands through his mokomoko again to soothe himself. Izayoi…he had not allowed himself to really thing about her since his return, but he found her flooding his mind without mercy. Inuyasha had mentioned hearing her pray – had Hiroto answered? Had she summoned him? He had promised to always hear her flute, and if possible go to her. It had been his promise for all the work Inutaisho had done over the years. Had Hiroto – his most trusted friend from childhood – actually answered her call? Had he given her peace in the end.

All he could hope was that Izayoi had been allowed to go in peace. Perhaps Hiroto had taken away her pain, had let her die in dignity. He hoped that Hiroto had not abandoned her as he had…

Suddenly Kagome's loud laughter and Inuyasha's triumphant growl broke him from his thoughts. He smiled, she must have accepted.

"He'll have to train."

Inutaisho nodded. "I concur."

"If this is bad enough…he _may_ be useful."

Inutaisho stared up at the home before him. "We'll get him ready. He'll have to awaken."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You really think he can become a daiyokai, don't you?"

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru through hardened eyes. "He'll have to be."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Back again for another chapter.

A few heads up: last chapter contained reference to an incident Kagome had with a no-face 9 months before the start of this adventure. This incident is written in detail in my one off _By the Well_. If you haven't already, check it out!

This chapter also picks up the steam a bit and earns the fic its rating. This limey/lemony goodness is at the start of the chapter. If you don't want to read it skip to the first break in the story. It doesn't add much besides a bit of amusement, so go ahead and skip if desired.

As always, would love feedback. Please R&R!

 _ **Wings and Shadows**_

 **Chapter 5**

Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear as she pinned Inuyasha down on the mattress. She'd have to inquire later as to how he had made it so perfectly like her old one, but for now, all she could think about was how beautifully Inuyasha's silver hair blended with her raven over the soft red sheets. Her deep blue eyes met his gold as he reached up and tugged gently at the back of her head, bringing her lips back down on his again.

Tugging at the back of her hair lightly, he pulled his lips from hers angling kisses along her jaw and up to her earlobe. Nibbling playfully with his fangs he made his way down her neck, rolling her as he did so he could pin her arms above her head. He paused at the pulse along the center of her neck, taking time to apply gentle pressure to feel her racing heartbeat against his fangs. He nipped her neck causing a wave of eurphoria to crash through Kagome as she lifted her hips to grind against his leg. She rubbed herself against his thigh, the wonderful friction sending jolts through her womb and breasts.

Switching to pin her wrists with one hand he began his ministrations with his claws, gently running them along her sides before resting comfortably beneath her breasts. Tugging unceremoniously at her robes he pulled them apart, exposing her under kosode. Pulling it apart, he began searching, finding his hand resting on her breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze before lightly pinching the nipple causing Kagome to arch her back up against him and moan. She struggled against his hands, writhing up into him uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha…"

He continued kissing down her neck settling between her collar bones. He nipped gently at the right before continuing down between her opened clothes. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of each breast he finally let go of her hands before spreading open her kosode exposing her perfectly round breasts.

When she was younger she had been ashamed of her breasts, never feeling like she fit them. Now that she had grown into a woman and watching Inuyasha's lidded eyes move across them like liquid fire, she felt a new-found confidence. Rather than the shyness she had expected she found herself lavishing the attention praying he would always find her as attractive as he did at that moment. She breathed heavily, her chest shaking gently with each deep heaving breath. He found he couldn't stop staring as she ran her teeth across her bottom lip.

Pausing only long enough to meet her gaze for approval he lowered his head to her right breast, licking and suckling at the nipple. He scraped it gently between his front teeth earning him an excited squeal in response. He smirked before raising his lips to focus on the left instead.

She couldn't stop writhing beneath ministrations, raising her hips to grind even harder against him. Never had she craved a friction like this – so unlike anything she had ever felt before. As he kissed down to her navel, taking the time to skillfully flick his tongue across the small hole she grasped tightly at his hair, running her fingers over the base of his ears in the process. He groaned loudly as she tugged at the silver strands. He could tell each moment when she enjoyed herself a little bit more as he could feel her tug a little harder sends jolts of pleasure and pain through his scalp to the rest of his body.

Her arousal overpowered all other scents in the air, and before he even ran his hands across her nether curls he knew just how wet she was. Moving his hands across her sides and onto her hips, he hooked his thumbs into the waste of her hakama and tugged them down as she lifted and shimmied her hips. Once removed he gazed down at the soft black mass of curls.

Lying beneath him was the most beautiful sight he could have imagined. While he had briefly seen her naked at fifteen, she had grown into her curves and filled out her body, plumping in all the right places but staying lean in the rest. While not overly skinny, she appeared athletic, with toned abs and legs from the hours tending gardens and heals wounds. He grinned cockily as she groaned out his name in frustration, his pause causing her to writhe in a near painful ecstasy. His mere pause left a void in her causing her unfulfillment to raise to the level of pain.

"Inuyasha…please…."

"What koi?" he asked softly. "What do you need?"

"I…I…" she gasped, raising her hips again and throwing them back against the sheets. She squeezed her thighs together just trying to get some friction. "I…I don't know what I need. But you."

He chuckled lightly, lowering his head to the soft black mass of curls. He drank in her scent, running his nose across her thighs as he spread them apart with both hands. Tentatively he extended his tongue, her smell drawing him to taste the very core of her.

She cried out, tightening her grip in his hair and ears as he pressed his tongue to the bunch of nerves at the tip of her core. She rolled her hips up into him as she pressed into the back of his head holding him against her. He continued lapping with his tongue before withdrawing only to press his tongue into her very core.

She came undone as he inserted one finger into her, beginning to rock it in and out of her, careful with his claw not to catch her. As he continued to suck at the bundle of nerves she felt a crashing relief wash over her as she slammed her hips into the mattress and he lapped greedily at the result.

Pulling away he came up to meet her face, running the back of his hand across his mouth thoroughly before pressing a gentle kiss against her mouth. He lay down next to her, wrapping his hand across her stomach as she reached to try to touch the hardness in his hakama.

He shook his head against her neck, kissing her racing pulse against before pulling away to look at her.

"No koi," he said gently as the mist of her orgasm cleared from her eyes to be replaced with worry. "It's not that I don't want to, its just…well…" He fought the urge to thrust into her as he gripped her wrist and pulled it away from him. "I…I want our first time to be as man and wife. I want to take you as my mate, but…well. I want you to be my wife."

She studied his face, finding the desire in his gaze. He clearly wanted her, but he wanted to restrain himself. This was his last gift to her – if he would take her innocence as a miko he would at least await their marriage.

She smiled at him and he tugged her into his chest, wrapping the silk sheets over her exhausted and satiated body.

* * *

"High Lord," the young woman with dark gray locks and light gray blue eyes looked at the kneeling man before her. His dark raven hair ran loosely across his back nearly to his waist and his hands were placed one on each knee. To any untrained eyes the man would appear calmly meditating, his soft breathing indicating tranquility rarely experienced.

He reached behind his head and tied back the hair that blanketed his back. Without opening his eyes he stood, folding his hands behind his back. "Yes, Kasumi."

"Lord Inutaisho has awoken, High Lord."

Taking a deep breath, he reached out with his senses. Yes, he could feel Inutaisho's presence on the wind. It rubbed against him, offering him a sense of relief he had not felt in over two hundred years. "And the boy?"

"Lord Inutaisho's son?"

He nodded.

Kasumi frowned. "He has, my Lord. He has been awake for about five years now."

"Who released him?"

"A miko, my Lord."

"Has the jewel made it back to this time yet?"

"Yes, my lord, it appeared to be contained within the body of the miko herself."

"Did he destroy it?" The question wasn't needed by any means. He could sense that the jewel was gone – such a powerful object that could sway the balance of good and evil would never be out of his senses if it still existed.

"Yes, my Lord, just over four years ago, although by all accounts it was actually the girl who finally destroyed it."

For the first time he looked at the young woman before him. Her silver translucent robes reminded him much of the mist for which she was named. Her arms were folded in her lap as she knelt before him. She bowed her head to touch the floor and raised it again, keeping it bowed in obedience.

"She appears to be a time traveler, my Lord."

He studied the appearance of Kasumi's features, rigid but not unnaturally so. He had a gift for body language and he could see that only honesty was in her words. She had known, of course, that he was aware of this fact, but still she felt it necessary to tell him.

"What is her name?"

"Kagome, my Lord."

He trained his great blue eyes toward the sky, turning away from her to head towards the balcony of the great chamber he was in. Looking out over the clouds he contemplated the name that rolled off her tongue.

"Thank you, Kasumi, you are dismissed."

She stood, bowing low once more before backing away slowly towards the exit to the great chamber.

"Kasumi," the woman paused, raising her head to look at the High Lord before her. "Go, watch over them. Keep your distance, I want you to see, not act. Watch over this Kagome if you can."

"As you wish, my Lord."

He continued to look out over the clouds. He felt his magic in the skies, and felt it leave him as he had slumbered. In his dreams he had felt the darkness creep over the land, poised against an inescapable light. The two forces were bound to clash, the concern, however, was which would be able to win. It was this feeling that had led his unconscious self to draw Inutaisho's soul back to the land of the living. At such a perilous time, he may very well need his oldest friend.

Rolling his shoulder blades back he felt his skin stretch as his wings protruded from his back. The first release was always the most painful after a long slumber. They felt fully rejuvenated as he flapped them for good measure. He looked out upon the beautiful feathers, a mesh of gold, silver and the purest of white. They were perfectly aligned, not a single feather loose or stray, all entirely back in position.

He was unsure exactly what had happened in its entirety over the last near forty years as he slept. He had felt tugs to the waking world on numerous occasions, but while his magic had been drawn to different places he had been allowed to stay in his slumber to rebuild his strength. Now, however, as Kasumi had been so easily able to awake him he knew something must be seriously wrong.

He knew where he must go. He wanted nothing more than to go see his dearest friend and the young miko who had awoken Inuyasha. But for now, he knew he must go see the oracle. Only she could completely fill him in as to what had happened during his slumber.

Leaping from the balcony, High Lord Hiroto took flight into the heavens.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Inutaisho stood across the clearing from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's sword was withdrawn, and he held it in front of him fiercely as Inutaisho stared him down.

"So this is how you think you can frighten your enemy?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "It's worked so far."

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I won every fight simply by withdrawing a sword and casting the Wind Scar?"

"Well, there is adamant barrage." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru huffed indignantly.

"Are you trying to test me boy?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sorry old man, but which is us did Ryūkotsusei kill?"

Inutaisho growled in his chest. "Don't think for even a moment that killing a half awake demon I kept sealed away for 200 years suddenly makes your power greater than mine. Ryūkotsusei had not been given a chance to full awaken. You came out of that encounter lucky, and if I'm not mistaken, you used Kagome's skills to finish it."

"Huhn, you're just saying that because you couldn't beat him yourself."

Before Inuyasha could sheath his blade Inutaisho struck, sending the blade spiraling from Inuyasha's hands. Sesshomaru smirked.

"If you are to strike fear in the hearts of those you come across you must learn to do so before you even draw your blade."

"I strike fear because of what I do with my blade!" Inuyasha snapped, heading towards tetsusaiga which had buried itself deep in the earth. Inutaisho reached out, grasping his wrist and throwing Inuyasha back crashing into the trunk of a tree.

"You have spent your entire life trying to convince others they should be afraid of you. It's time to stop convincing them."

"Last time I checked humans are pretty damn afraid of me."

"Humans, peh. Humans are inherently afraid of demons. They are afraid of Myoga if they find out he's there. Against demons you do not strike fear immediately. That means you have to work twice as hard to win a fight – everything must be physical."

"Hanyou don't exactly strike fear. Anger, but you're an idiot if you think I'm scary to most full demons."

Inutaisho narrowed his cold calculating eyes. "Do you doubt me boy?"

"Feh, you're a daiyokai. What do you know about earning respect? About working hard to strike fear?" Inuyasha swiped his sword through the air which Inutaisho sprung back from, the sword narrowly missing the front of his armor. Between each pointed question Inuyasha swung the blade, it singing through the air and is vibrated through its surroundings.

As if to prove his point Inutaisho struck, his fist landing deep in Inuyasha's belly. His eye went wide as blood erupted from his mouth. He felt the agony ripple through his mid section as he fell back, tetsusaiga still strongly gripped in his hand. An admirable thing considering the agony Inutaisho had just inflicted.

"Do you think I was able to strike you because I'm a daiyokai?" Inutaisho stood, looming over the rattled body of his much younger son. "Do you think I am able to inflict upon you pain without restraint simply because of my birth?"

Inuyasha continued to bend over, gripping tightly at his stomach. A hand reached down and gripped the back of his hair, pulling his head upward. Inutaishi stared down at Inuyasha who's defiant angry eyes bore right back into his. Inutaisho smirked. "Go to hell old man."

"I already have, son, and I don't plan to go back any time soon." Inutaisho let go of Inuyasha, dropped his head forcefully back to the ground. Inuyasha raised his head and his sword.

"Are you ready to become a daiyokai?"

Inuyasha's eye went wide. "…Th-that's impossible."

"Do you think the first Inu were always daiyokai?" Inutaisho watched Inuyasha's bemused expression. "No, son, when we were first granted human forms by the Great Tenshi we were unable to return to our primal form – our true form. We were unable to tap our true strength. It took hundreds of years for our ancestors to be able to again meld themselves into their daiyokai forms." Inutaisho paused, watching the confusion mar Inuyasha's expression. "I have no doubt that if you truly applied yourself you could as well."

"Feh." Sesshomaru huffed, "Inuyasha has a shorter attention span than Myoga."

Sesshomaru had barely finished his sentence when Inuyasha's fist connected with his jaw sending him sprawling backwards against the trees.

Inutaisho grinned.

"Good, it looks like you have promise afterall."

The hope in Inuyasha's eyes was undeniable.


End file.
